Beauty and the Beast
by thoselittlewonders
Summary: For years, the castle was silent. Everyone thought their loved ones were gone forever. All but one family gave up all hope. All it took was one mistake before the oldest child of the family to be trapped in the castle's grounds forever. But secrets began to unlock the mystery. Will he manage to break the curse or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a castle filled with laughter and happiness. The King and Queen were once proud rulers and never let anyone treat the other selfish and cruel. They had raised their son to be kind, loyal, and brave. The servants had always loved the Prince, they would always care for him. One day, though, they vanished. No one knew how or why, but they never returned back to the castle. The Prince's Uncle was there and took the boy in. Caring for him as if he was one of his own. Teaching him everything he needed to know as he grew older. The Prince had grown to be quite the loyal boy and handsome as well.

On his 18th birthday, he had a grand ball thrown for him. Now, of course, he made sure even the servants joined on the fun. Everyone had so much fun, dancing and hearing others sing. It was all fun and games. Until the doors opened up and the wind gushed into the room. Causing all the candle lights to extinguish into a thin stream of smoke. The Prince turned to see an old woman, limping towards him. She fell on her knees, coughing from the bitter cold outside. He kneeled to her. "Come, you must be cold and wet. Let me take you to the fire" "O-Oh thank you, kind sir." She said, coughing once more. "I do not have much to offer, but this single sunflower," She said, holding it up to the Prince. He smiled at her, "That is all I need" His hand reached to take the sunflower. Taking it into his fingers and pulling back his arm. The old woman looked up, smirking at him. "You're a foolish Prince but at least you'll be grand to my friend," She said as green smoke surrounded the Prince. He gasped and stood up. Lightning struck and the flower shined brightly. A dark laughter filled the room. The Prince suddenly screamed as hair grew all over his body. His body structure and bones broke and formed again, growing bigger by the second. Everyone screamed and ran off, his Uncle tried running to him. But he was hit aside. Hitting the wall with his back, sliding down. A few of the servants stayed and helped him up. Watching as the Prince turned into a horrible beast. His eyes glowing green. The woman took off her hood to relieve a tree sprouting from her head. "Now you've got your body, you owe me" She growled. The Beast turned its head to her, throwing her a bag that came from thin air. She caught it and looked inside. "Then enjoy your new body," She said, disappearing under the floor and out of sight.

Thankfully an enchantress was among the guests and rushed to the beast. Who roared at her but she did not move. She waved her hands around the beast, casting a spell before and holding the sides of its head. His eyes reverting to the yellow of the Prince. She had a moment. Just one moment. "Arthur. Arthur Listen to me. I will cast a spell on you. You are too loyal and sweet to your servants to deserve this. So this is what you need to do to break the spell, you must learn to love and have your love returned before the last petal falls on the sunflower the witch gave you. I will make it bloom for four years. You must love another before your 22nd birthday. Only then can the curse be broken, but if you fail. I can't help you anymore and you will be doomed to live with another mind and soul in your body. I can not do much more but I know you can save yourself, Prince Arthur. You must keep your hopes up and you must learn to control him." His eyes were scared, but then they turned back to green and knocked her away. Her back hit the window and she fell into the gardens. Her feet started freezing, the stone was consuming her body. She struggled to move, but she could not as it reached her knees. She looked over at the patch next to her, roses. "That's it! Surely, this will help the Prince" She whispered, reaching over to touch one rose. Just as the stone reached her head then down to her fingers. But she did it, one single rose had turned purple. One single rose.

The enchantress had missed watching the Prince's servants all become cursed as well. Being surrounded by the green smoke, holding onto their loved ones. Hoping that it was all just a dream. The green smoke grew and grew until it was in every room and corner of the castle and to the gates of the castle grounds. Consuming all there. Cursing the lands and the people there. Four had tried to escape. One had blonde hair, another with brown hair, the third had also blonde locks, the last one had red hair and was the oldest. They watched as the castle grounds were covered in the smoke. The older one held the three younger ones close to her. All four minds went back to the town, where the ones they loved. Knowing they would only think the worst. "Encuéntranos" The older lady whispered before closing her eyes shut and the young adults wrapped their arms around and all prayed for the best. But it didn't last long as the smoke engulfed them and their arms dropped as they changed.

Since that day, the Prince and his servants spent the first three years trying to get the Prince's hopes running, trying to figure out what they could do. But at the fourth year, he lost it all. His servants all held their heads up high and tried comforting the Prince, but they were found with glowing green eyes and a roar fired at them. He had tried staying humane but found himself walking on all fours. Acting like the beast he was. He gave up trying. For he knew he was doomed. The sunflower had bloomed and the real clock was ticking away. What the enchantress said was impossible for him to do. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2: The Town

**If any words are in Italic, it means it is a past memory. If any words are underlined, it means the character is singing a song or few lyrics.**

* * *

It was quiet in the little town of Tempo. Sometimes too quiet for his taste. A tall man with eggplant purple pompadour hair that went down over his shoulders, broad shoulders, muscular arms and bangs that covered his Alexandrite eyes could be seen carrying a sack of produce on his shoulder as he made his way over the small bridge. His hair blew in the calm wind. He reached up to smooth it out just before his bangs let his eyes escape the void. Hardly anyone saw his eyes, not even a few knew what they even looked like. He smiled at the birds flying by as he crossed the small bridge that connected the town with his parents' property. It was just another day for him. Selling as much as he could to keep his family well. It was hard, though, for everyone. His mother had a good job at the castle, but no one ever heard anything for years. The gardens they grew were slowly growing smaller and smaller. He knew sooner or later, he'd have to find another job or marry into wealth to save his family. He was no doubt going to find a job first. The marriage would be in case all else fails. But he thought about how strange it was. How the crops used to be so grand and plenty to share but over the course of two years, it faded into barely anything despite Lewis taking care of it as well as anyone else could. It was almost like someone did something to the crops to be this way. Belle did mention that she saw some white light come out from the woods and enter the ground. That morning, the crops looked so weak...

Lewis shook his head. No, it couldn't have happened like that. Surely he wasn't doing enough or perhaps the farm had some bad soil. Something besides that. He sighed as he walked through the town to the market area. He smiled at the first farmer he finds that he sells to and pulls out what he usually asked for. Potatoes and carrots. As he laid the few he had on the table, the farmer sighed. "You're a good man Lewis, but I'm afraid you'll bring barely anything for me to sell" Lewis nodded. "I know, but I've still got some growing. Hopefully, the soil is good to me and grows more than I need," he said, fiddling with his white tunic sleeves. Soon he was given the money. Very little, though. "I'm sure things will turn for the good. You've always been good to this town my boy. Even if not many agree with your actions and discussions" Lewis gave another smile before sliding the money in his Mulberry jerkin pocket in the front. "I know. Thank you, sir, have a wonderful day" "You too Lewis. Say hi to your father for me!"

He waved to the man before making his way down the street. Going to each usual booth to sell the remaining produce. From apples to lettuce and even onions. During the way, he stopped by to chat with some townsfolk. As others started waking up and getting on with their day. Once he was done, he walked to the bookshop. It was small but the books always let him escape the small town his family moved into. As he walked, it was the same conversations as the day before and the day before that and the day before that.

"You really think I'll pay that much for eggs? You are absurd"

"How's your wife doing?"

"Your bread is old as bark. I bet I can hit it against a rock and it will break the rock instead"

Lewis rolled his eyes. What a small town. One of his hands slipped into his dark velvet cotton pants and let out a sigh. He missed Paris. All the lights at night, the stores he could entertain his sisters with, it was all a wonderful time there. But his parents wanted to try somewhere new. After all, the plague was arising. They wanted to keep them all safe and well. Lewis understood but hated leaving his friends back there. One did come along. His brother and best friend, Vox. A slender man with blonde hair, bright blue eyes that sometimes switched to green and teal depending on his mood, who's height came to Lewis' elbow. Now don't get him wrong, he was an average height around town. It was Lewis that was taller than everyone in town. Vox had been with the Pepper family for a while. Since they were kids, the two had always felt like they were brothers from the start. He was unique in every way possible. Growing up training himself for battle despite Mrs. Pepper telling him to never go to war or any kind of battle unless someone he knew was in danger. Vox had his back always, man how much he missed him. Lewis then noticed eyes were on him.

"What an odd fellow. Thinking women can do whatever they wish"

"I mean, his looks can't be doubled"

"But he's so odd"

He gripped his bag harder. Was he too odd? No, he was okay. Right? "There's got to be more than just a town. What was Mother thinking when she brought us here?" He whispered to himself as he spotted the building where the bookshop. Smiling softly as he walked up the two small stairs. He pushed on the door, seeing a familiar face. Dirty blond hair, muscular man, and bright green eyes. He wore some black cotton pants, an apple green jacket and some nice black Italian shoes. Way nicer than Lewis' leather boots. "Ah isn't it my favorite customer in this town? Where did you go this time?" Lewis chuckled and pulled out one of the books he borrowed from his bag. "I found myself in Greece, watching Hercules defeat all his trials. Quite the adventure I must say" He said, putting it back on the shelf. Putting his bag down. "Anything new Sloane?" he shook his head. "Unfortunately not Lewis. But I'm sure you'll enjoy going back to the old adventures" "I'll be more than happy to" He said, slipping a book off of the small shelf and held it up. "I did like Italy a lot" The man chuckled as he leaned against the wall, watching Lewis sit down to read a bit. He had to adjust his square apron and his bread sleeve his mother made for him. He usually used it for many other things but the food was for the most part. He always liked to read the first few chapters in the bookshop. Since he was getting to be too busy for his own time, he thought it was important to jump into the book right away to find the time to take a breath. Sloane knew this. Ah yes, Sloane. One of his close friends since the moment he arrived in the town. Vox had met them before and then introduced Lewis to his new friends. Sloane and Lewis were closer than ever since the disappearance of his mother, Vox, Sloane's brother, and girlfriend. Especially with their hatred of Brian. He did something Lewis would never forgive him for.

 _Lewis was in town with his friends; Sloane, Galvyn, Vox, Alice, and Colin. Galvyn was a slender, brunette with hunter green eyes, Alice was a slim blonde with bright hazel eyes that shift from light brown to light green, and Colin was a raven-haired man with a slender body and toned eyes. The left was a darker blue while the right was a lighter color. Many did not like this friend group for the way they looked. Each had a flaw that wasn't normal. It disgusted the townspeople. Today the friend group were planning on getting what they needed together as they thought traveling in a group would make them feel better. Sloane, Galvyn, Alice, and Colin all lived in town before the Peppers and Vox moved in. They four showed the two boys around and warned them who was to trust and who was a liar. Sloane works in a bookshop and is trying to teach women to read and write. Alice was already a skilled reader and writer but the town judged her for doing so. She works at the same castle as Mrs. Pepper as a maid. Cleaning clothes, rooms, making beds and making sure the castle stays clean. Galvyn works there as well as a repairman. Fixing anything the Royal family needed to be fixed. The two of them loved working for the Royal family as they were kind and besides, Mrs. Pepper was there. She was like their mother and they knew she would always help them. Galvyn's boyfriend, Colin worked with the blacksmith. Always fixes knives or weapons as he's not ready for the heavier objects, which confuses the group as he would seem to be quite strong._

 _Now it was a calm day off for Alice and Galvyn, so they decided to grab some things for their houses before they had to head back. Galvyn had already told his friends of him becoming a male. They all loved him nevertheless and accepted him. Vox and Lewis even bought Galvyn new clothes as a gift. That was exactly what Galvyn was wearing right now. Some black leather boots, a nice light red jacket and under was a black tunic. He had wrapped his chest with bandages that he got from the castle and had Alice help him out beforehand. They went to the stores and markets, chatting away like always but someone saw this before anyone else did. Brian frowned as he watched the group. Sliding himself there and crossed his arms. "Why are you wearing that?" Everyone turned to the other. "What?" Sloane growled. "What is she wearing? I thought ladies wore dresses and skirts" he said, pointing at Galvyn. Colin frowned. "Well, Galvyn is no longer needing to wear those kinds of clothing. He's a male and has the right to wear whatever he chooses" Galvyn smiled at his boyfriend, but before anyone could think twice. Brian was standing on the fountain stones in the center of town. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a problem here" "Brian what the fuck are you doing?" Vox boomed. "That lady right there thinks she's a male" Brian called out, pointing directly at Galvyn who's knees buckled and he held onto Colin. Tears welling up in his eyes as he looked around them. Everyone was glaring at him. "It is a disgrace that women think they could do what we men can do and even more than a female herself thinks she's a male"_

 _"Burn her!" "Disgraceful!" "Teach her a lesson!" Galvyn's breathing picked up the pace as Colin held him close. Vox growled and his eyes glowed slightly. He was always different but his friends never cared. Lewis frowned and stared daggers at Brian as he got off the fountain stones as everyone called Galvyn out for being shameful and that he should get kicked out of the town. Burned for being different. Vox lunged himself at Brian but was held back by Lewis. "Lewis let me fucking murder this man and make him wish hell accepted him! I will fucking cut you up and let the wolves feed on your body!" "Easy Foxy" He whispered as he pulled his friend close and turned to his friends. Vox was still struggling in his arms and looked more like someone holding a cat with its legs dangling off of the ground and its paws over Lewis' muscular arms. He hissed and cursed at Brian who was terrified of Vox. Anyone would be. He was a skilled hunter, after all, people that saw him hunt thought him to be some Hunter God from what he was able to do. Vox had reached for his knife in his belt and Lewis looked down before he could throw it. Lewis held Vox's wrist. "Calm down Vox, don't let him win," He said before turning his body to his friends. "Let's get out of here guys" Vox climbed over Lewis' shoulder and his big friend managed to hold him steady there as he tried carefully to cut Brian from Lewis' shoulder as they walked back to the Pepper Residence. Where Mrs. Pepper held Galvyn and comforted her as Mr. Pepper got the story and had to hold his daughters from escaping the house and getting revenge._

 _Galvyn didn't leave his house for days. He stayed inside despite being needed in the castle. Mrs. Pepper and Alice explained what happened to the Royal Family and Lance was disappointed what had happened but understood and gave Galvyn as much time as he needed. Colin kept working hard and even tried buying more clothes for Galvyn. But he refused. When he finally went back to work, he had to cross the town to get to the path. Even with his short hair, he was wearing one of his old dresses. Everyone called him names as he passed through with Alice and Mrs. Pepper. Who both sassed anyone who came close. It was weeks until Galvyn tried wearing a thin skirt and a manlier shirt. His friends and boyfriend saw the pain he was in and hated seeing him like that. He wasn't even better when he disappeared. He was slowly getting to accept his self and not care about the townspeople. Colin was so sad when Galvyn never returned. He sobbed with Sloane as they were comforted by Lewis. Who was trying tp stay brave for his friends as they held onto him but he lost a mother and a brother. It took a while for either male to get up and continue on. Colin worked harder than ever before to get enough money to travel everywhere he could to find Galvyn. Sloane sold his favorite books to get more books for learners and tried teaching people to read and write to get some extra money. Of course, he tried teaching women and little girls but he was scolded by the priest for doing the Devil's work and had to stop if he wanted to keep his bookshop. Lewis had to work in the gardens every day and every night to make sure the product stayed healthy enough to sell. His father spends his days locked up on recipes and spices to be able to win at the festival and earn enough money for months. But grief stayed within each of the males' lives. It scarred their minds even in working._

His eyebrows furrowed at the memories before slamming his book closed. What was Brian even thinking? He hurt Galvyn so much and then tried talking to Lewis after every day. It made him mad just thinking about it. Sloane's expression changed from happy to worried. "Lewis?" He asked, walking across the floor to his big friend and sat down next to him. Clearly, Lewis was still the bigger man here from looking. "It is Brian?" "Yeah, that stupid idiot just can't stop trying and it frustrates me thinking about it" He felt a hand placed itself on his bicep. "I know Lewis. Hell, I get angry at him just by looking at him. I don't even know if my brother is alright out there. But we have to try not to kill him, not without Vox here" Lewis gave a small chuckle and looked at him. "You know Vox would just murder him without us touching him once right?" Sloane gave a smile at him. "As if I didn't know our feisty foxy friend. He'll make Brian regret everything, hell I want to do that but I don't have to will to. Not with Alice around. She'll be mad at me for doing such a crime, though she'll probably get into it" Lewis gently punched Sloane's shoulder. "Yeah, she probably would. But hey, thanks for the book. See you tomorrow?" Sloane nodded and stood up with Lewis as he grabbed the bag and handed it to his friend. He took it and smiled. "Stay strong my friend" "Same goes for you Lewis. Stay safe out there" He said as he watched his friend open the door. "With Brian around? There's no such thing as safety," Then closed the door behind him.

The gossip started once again for the day as soon as he stepped out of the bookshop. Sloane always told him he could just hide inside his shop for hours if he ever wanted to hide from the gossip, but no. He had a duty as the older brother and oldest child of the Pepper family. He can't stop now.

"Did you hear about his mother?"

"It's a shame isn't it?"

"Sooner or later he'll lose all the produce then what?"

"Rumor says he'll have to find another job in town or marry into the money"

"Wonder who the lucky person would be"

Lewis scoffed quietly. Lucky person? His ass. No one in this town actually liked him for what's on the inside, it was all about his outside. It was mostly because he was the strongest in the town but also the most handsome around. Good looks meant no one really looking into his heart. Well, his friends did. Now that he was thinking of his friends. He got worried. No one is sure why or how, but Lewis was afraid something happened to them. All he knew was that Vox was going to the castle to pick up his mother, Galvyn, and Alice. But he left no note or trail behind. He lost three friends and a mother that day, it was hard for him to even remember that he lost so many close loved ones that day. It was hard for everyone affected.

He then bumped into someone. Taking a step back, having to see those flowers. He groaned mentally, why didn't he just pay attention and walked somewhere else? He sighed mentally, Brian surely kept trying didn't he? Brian was loved and adored after the war. No one really knew Brian as well before. Some say he really destroyed people during the war, others say he's a hero. But those that Brian bothered and spoke about himself a lot too, such as Lewis and his friends, knew the truth. He had a condition where his mind goes somewhere else during a battle. He changes into a monster. Lewis hated how everyone in town thought he was a hero. He knew though, Brian probably murdered and killed so many people good and bad.

He looked down at the orange-haired man with bright red-orange eyes. His build wasn't much, slim but he had some muscles under his clothing. He wasn't fooling anyone wearing a red tunic and brown cotton pants with a black jacket and Italian shoes. He looked really slender and barely had the muscles he would boast about. Lewis huffed a breath, rolling his eyes again under the void of his bangs. If only Vox was here, then Brian would run. Vox always followed Lewis around town since Brian had taken a..liking to him? No one really understood. What they know is that Brian wants to marry Lewis and only Lewis.

 _Vox glared at Brian from afar. How he hated that guy for trying to get with his best friend and brother. "Why can't I happen to find his dead body outside of town hm? No one will know what happened to him" Lewis chuckled as he finished up with a farmer and turned to his friend. "Foxy, I know you hate the guy. But killing him isn't the best idea" He threw the sack over his shoulder and they started down through town again. Vox grumbled and crossed his arms. "He probably wants to marry you because you're the most handsome in town. You know that mind of his thinks he deserves and has to have the best" He chuckled again, looking down at Vox. "You know it doesn't matter. I won't say yes to him and that's final" Vox looked up at Lewis with a smile. "I know, but still. Not even one little try?" "Vox no, I swear..."_

 _Brian pulled on the sack and got a quick kick to the jaw from a sly fox. It sent him back a few and got the townspeople to gasp as he held his broken jaw. Lewis turned around and glared down at Vox. Who shrugged. "Hey, he deserved it" Before Lewis could even scold Vox, some people cried out. "Oh no, Brian!" "The poor boy!" "How dare he harm him?" They gathered around him and the Doctor came in to see the damage. Others glared at Vox. "You should be hanged for that!" "He never did anything to you!" "Someone get the sheriff!" Vox's eyes glowed slightly but were held back by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Lewis who had a straight face. With his eyes hidden behind his bangs, it was a scary thing. Some of the townspeople backed away as Brian raised his eyebrows. "Let's get home, it'll be dark soon," He said before walking away. Vox turned to the townspeople and growled before following Lewis. Catching up to him._

"Oh, hey Brian. Didn't see there" Lewis mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. If only Vox was here, he wouldn't have to deal with Brian. "Oh it's okay, I bet you were busy looking out ahead with your height," he said, batting his eyes. Lewis gave a nervous smile before his collar was pulled down so they met face to face. "You know I was wondering if you've seen my trophies and awards in the tavern" "Nope I don't think I recall seeing your-" "Great! Then let's go and do such that!"

Lewis pulled his hand away from his collar and stood up tall. "I can't Brian. I have to go back home to take care of my sisters." "Take a break from them! I'm sure your old man can handle them" His eyebrow furrowed. Of course, he'd say that. God this town. "Look the disappearance of my mother and my brother is still hard, Brian. I have to go help them, besides, I promised my sisters I'd help them with the horse today" "And what makes you think they can't do it on their own? Besides, they're girls. Sooner or later, they'll have to learn their position in this town. You're a guy, you're supposed to let them work until they die" Lewis crossed his arms. "No. That's not what I believe. My sisters work hard yes, but they're just kids! They'll grow to be different than what everyone here wants them to be. I know for a fact my sisters are going to change things around here and show to all the others girls that they don't have to be good girls. They can be whatever they want" He said, tapping harshly on Brian's chest. "Now I have to go. Don't you dare follow me" He left without another word, leaving Brian with heart in his eyes. "Damn he's rough... choke me now" he mumbled, fanning himself as his sidekick came to his side. "But what about your proposal Brian?" She asked in quite the unhappy tone. Vanessa had always been a bright, smart lady. Bright green eyes, slim body, green hair, and a wonderful smile. But Brian had taken her heart and she was under his control now. She would do anything for him, anything at all. Pouring all her love into his requests despite never getting any love returned. She had hated Lewis right from the start of Brian's love for him. It was quite the love line. Both were pouring their love to another, never getting it returned. "I'll ask him today. Surely he can't wait any more than I can. Come on, I want to look my best for him" He said, making Vanessa follow him.

Lewis crossed the small bridge to get to the house. Looking up as he saw his sisters rushing at him. Jumping up and grabbing onto his jerkin. "Lewy! We missed you! Did it go well?" He nodded as the three little ones before hugging them in his arms. They were triplets and all were much different than the next. Belle was an outgoing girl who wore pants under her light green skirt and usually wore a tunic for the top. Her hair was a mix of pink and magenta, different part of her hair was the solid color and she loved it up mostly. Cayenne was a dark velvet red-head who's bangs covered her eyes as well. Her cheeks were spotted with freckles. She usually wore red dresses and skirts but liked wearing high heels for some reason. She ran fast no matter what shoe she had on. Paprika had two streaks of a pale yellow and the rest was pink. She was the smallest of the girls and always wore a smile on her face. Each girls' skin tone was different as well. Belle had a nice tanned skin, Paprika had caramel pigment and Cayenne was a mix of pale and tan. Their eyes were different shades of pink. They were all different but loved nevertheless. Though they were tiny, barely reached Lewis' hips.

Lewis put them down "Yep, we can go out to the market tomorrow. Let's get to Cubanelle." Belle and Paprika pulled Lewis by his hands to the stables he built with his mother one day to keep their animals safe and warm from storms. Cubanelle was Lewis' first horse. He had found the young horse wandering in the woods nearby the house. It took a while but he tamed her and gave her a place to sleep. Lewis had noticed she was injured. Someone shot her in the leg, the bullet went through her skin, bone, everything. His parents had watched him spent a lot of time tending to her wound. Taking care of her as she recovered. He had just turned 13 when she was better. Cubanelle finally was free, she galloped around before the small boy turned around to go back home. He stopped when she bit his collar and pulled him back.

 _"You can go Cubanelle. You're free!"_ _He exclaimed. The horse huffed a breath before pressing her forehead against his. As if telling him thank you but she wanted to stay. He smiled before holding her chin. Closing his eyes._ Since that day, the Peppers had Cubanelle helping whenever she could. Pulling, plowing, taking the family places. The girls had grown up with her. She was gentle to them even when they were babies. But she always followed Lewis when she could. Even if he was walking in town, she would tag along and protect him from any assholes. Lewis looked up to see the familiar colors of Cubanelle. A completely black horse with a spot of white on one of its eye. Kinda of like a bull's eye. Her mane was pink as the girls thought to try using paint in her hair. No one knows why but it kinda stuck to Cubanelle's mane no matter how many times Lewis washed it. She made a noise before trolling to the male. Nuzzling in his hair, before he laughed. Holding her chin gently, their heads pressed against each other until Cubanelle nudged Lewis backward. He managed to catch himself before chuckling. "That's my girl" he whispered before following her to the stables. The girls were just behind him as well. Lewis put down the bag on one of the barrels. Grabbing the big sack of feed for the horse and pouring it in the bucket hanging on one of the posts that created the stables. She huffed a breath before putting her nose in the bucket and eating away. He put the bag down and grabbed the brush laying on the barrel too. Brushing out her long hair and body. The girls all climbed on one of the haystacks and watched him. "Why don't you girls get some water for Cubanelle? She's probably thirsty too" They nodded, Belle jumped down to grab the bucket. The other two quickly followed to the well just a few meters away from the house.

She made a noise before trolling to the male. Nuzzling in his hair, before he laughed. Holding her chin gently, their heads pressed against each other until Cubanelle nudged Lewis backward. He managed to catch himself before chuckling. "That's my girl" he whispered before following her to the stables. The girls were just behind him as well. Lewis put down the bag on one of the barrels. Grabbing the big sack of feed for the horse and pouring it in the bucket hanging on one of the posts that created the stables. She huffed a breath before putting her nose in the bucket and eating away. He put the bag down and grabbed the brush laying on the barrel too. Brushing out her long hair and body. The girls all climbed on one of the haystacks and watched him. "Why don't you girls get some water for Cubanelle? She's probably thirsty too" They nodded, Belle jumped down to grab the bucket. The other two quickly followed to the well just a few meters away from the house.

Lewis chuckled before looking to the house behind him. It was quiet. Too quiet. No smoke, no noise. Nothing. He walked out of the stables and walked around to the front door. Up the pale stone stairs and pushed the wooden door open. Closing it behind him before a familiar noise crept into his ears. He hadn't heard that noise since the last night his mother was still with them. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the corner where it led into the kitchen. He put a hand on the corner wall and peeked inside. Watching as his father sat at the table with an open music box in front of him. Short blonde hair with pink sides covered his head, his eyes were a wonderful light rose pink, and he was a skinny little guy. Wasn't even close coming to Lewis' stomach. He was slouched, staring at the box as the music played from it. His father's arms were crossed in front of the box, just so quietly until Lewis saw him sit up slightly and gently ghost-touch the box. As if one single touch would break it completely.

"How does a moment last forever? 

How can a story never die? 

It is love we must hold onto 

Never easy, but we try"

His father's fingers gently touched the picture in the back of the lid. It was his family and Vox all smiling as they sat on the steps on some old cottage with bright lights shining in the back. It looked like it was taken in a city. Everyone looked young in the picture, Lewis and Vox looked barely 15 and the girls were barely toddlers. It was before they ever moved or even thought of the action. Before all of this happened.

"Sometimes our happiness is captured

Somehow, our time and place stand still 

Love lives on inside our hearts and always will"

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Lewis said, walking into the kitchen and pulling a chair from the table and sitting down with his father. He gave his son a weak smile. "How could I not? I know you've told me there's always a hope and we just need to move forward knowing she would say that. But...but I can't. Your mother was the gem of Paris and I won her heart as she won mine." He put a hand on his father's back. "I know, you both loved each other so much it's hard to be apart. " He kneeled down next to the table. Rubbing the other's back. "Don't you miss her Lewis? And Vox as well?" Lewis shook his head. "Why wouldn't I? I think about her and Vox every day. If they're dead or if they're alive. We spent two weeks looking for them and we found nothing to give us a clue. Anything. But we have to be strong for the girls. They don't even remember what Mother looks like, not even Foxy" he said, looking down before picking himself up. "Mother would want us to keep them safe and sound. To give them a chance at any new chapter" Mr. Pepper nodded before getting up, his hand gently closing the music box, stopping the music. It was quiet again.

He shook his head and smiled softly at his son. "And how was the market?" He brushed passed Lewis to get to the stove, collecting the papers he had written new recipes on and what was needed to complete each one. "I sold everything we had left. Got some money for everything, it'll last us a few days if we're careful. Oh and Marcus says hi to you" "Ah yes! I do love Marcus. Even with such little we have, he always takes anything we give him." Lewis chuckled before picking up a rag from the table. Walking to the sink and putting it in the bucket of water. Rinsing it out and laying it on the side. "Papa?" he asked, turning to him. "Do you think I'm odd?" Mr. Pepper raised an eyebrow at him before motioning Lewis to follow him, walking out and into the parlor. He grabbed his sack and started putting the papers in neatly. "Odd? Where did you get an idea like that Lewis?"

He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "People talk, I walk by, they don't know what whispering is. I am no idiot, I've got ears and all" His father chuckled before turning to Lewis, walking to him and unfolded his arms. Taking both of his big hands in his own little ones. "Lewis, you should not pay attention to them. Think of odd as a threat. This town is so closed minded, they wouldn't know creative even if it slapped them in the face ten times." Lewis chuckled. "You're different from everyone else in many ways, but that is what makes you so grand my son. You seem like someone with such selfishness and greed, but you've got a heart of gold. The purest I've ever seen. Which is why your mother gave you that locket" He smiled as he put a hand on the locket Lewis wore around his neck. Not once had he taken it off. Not since his mother gave it to him. "Thank you, Papa. Though I am going to miss you so much when you leave" He said as he looked down at him "I know, but I'll be back before you know it. Besides, it's not like you have too much on hand" Lewis helped his father cook dinner and the girls came in. They all had a wonderful dinner before they all helped their father pack up everything needed.

By sunset, Mr. Pepper had everything he needed. A bag filled with clothes, essential needs, another filled with his papers and recipes. Lewis tied them to Cubanelle's saddle as his father kissed his daughter's heads. Hugging them and making them promise to help their big brother with whatever he needs them to do. Paprika held up the golden music box to her father, he smiled softly and took it. "Thank you my dear" He whispered as he put it gently in his satchel. Touching it before turning to Lewis, who helped him up onto the saddle.

"Now take care of Papa for me okay Cubanelle?" Lewis said before she huffed and stomped her foot, he believed that was a duh in horse. He chuckled before looking at his father. The girls all smiled up at him. "Could you bring me a new dress please Father? I want to look nice on special occasions." Paprika asked, giving her best puppy eyes ever. Even if she did not need to. " I would like a new knife to practice throwing please," Belle asked, making a throwing motion with her arm. "I'd really like some new pranks. Anything will do father" Cayenne asked, moving her foot in the dirt. Mr. Pepper looked at Lewis. "And you?" "I do not need anything Papa" "But surely you wish of something" He rubbed his chin, before snapping his fingers. "How about a Purple Rose? If there are any even growing" Mr. Pepper huffed a breath. "You always make it hard for me to give you something for all your hard work" His son winked. "It's what I do the best Papa" The other smiled "Take care of your sisters now. I'll be back soon"

And off he went. He turned back to watch his house and family turn smaller and smaller. He would miss them dearly. Now, to find that Purple Rose Lewis asked for.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beast

It got darker than he expected. Thank God Lewis packed him a lantern and some matches. He got the match to light and lit the candle inside. Blowing out the match and leaving it on the ground. He had to keep moving. Cubanelle was starting to tense up, he could feel it. "Come on Cubanelle. Let's find a sign to get us on our way" He said before coming up to a post. Holding up the lantern in hopes to see the words better. But they were all missing. All he saw were claw marks as if someone did not want travelers to find their way. He gulped before taking a breath and tried to relax. "Okay now. Calm yourself." He looked both directions. One was a nice, calming road while the other was more dark and dangerous looking. Thinking danger meant a shortcut, he got Cubanelle to go down that path.

It was only a few feet down the path that he noticed something white on the ground. Then looked ahead to see piles of it. "Snow?" He whispered to himself. "Snow in May. Maybe it's just... colder around these parts" He said, getting Cubanelle to keep going. Then there was a howl. She stopped and looked around. Ears pointed up and flinching. "Wolves. Right, maybe they are too far away to smell us or hear us" He thought wrong. For there were two wolves in sight. One in front and one to the side. They looked white but their eyes. They were a bright green, glowing in fact. It sent shivers down his back. "E-Easy girl. M-Maybe they are n-nice" Maybe he should really think about where he was. They howled and growled at the two, moving closer and closer until Cubanelle took off. Running into the winter wonderland as fast as she could. Mr. Pepper held on his hat and the reins. Looking back to see them gaining on them. "Faster Cubanelle! Faster!" So she did. Pushing her hooves against the ground. Hoping to outrun them. Mr. Pepper held on before watching as Cubanelle slipped from his grip and he was dangling above the ground. He looked up to see his satchel's strap stuck to a tree branch. The two wolves rushed passed him but he could hear five more. Two went below him while the others surrounded him. One was trying to climb the tree for the kill. He struggled against the strap, hoping it wouldn't let him drop. He looked up as he saw the wolf come closer. He gulped. Holding on for dear life before he heard a ripping sound. "No no no!" He said, praying the strap wouldn't break but he also knew he couldn't stay up forever. As he watched as the bag itself ripped and he fell, he did not see Cubanelle below him and rush with him on her back. He held onto the reins and looked back to the wolves after them.

He then turned back to only see a gate. "Cubanelle! Slow down! Ahhhhhh!" he shouted, shutting his eyes. Not being able to see the gates itself opening and closing behind them before the wolves could get them. Cubanelle slowed down and turned to the side to see the gate. Mr. Pepper opened his eyes and shivered from the cold as he looked at the wolves. They were biting the gate bars, howling and growling at them. As if they didn't want them inside. How strange. Mr. Pepper could relax though, they were safe inside here. He sighed of relief and slipped off. Hearing the snow crush below his feet. He pulled Cubanelle with him as they walked to the castle. "Ah look! Hay, water, shelter. You stay here as I thank the host for letting us in" He said, setting her in the small stone shed. He walked back out and looked up at the castle. It was gigantic! The highest towers looked to reach the clouds. It was all dark though, not a hint of bright colors was spotted. The stone seemed stained, like it was rubbed by darkness and not even light could make it brighter. He rubbed his hands and walked up the stone stairs to the main door. Looking back to the large gardens surrounding the castle and knocked on the wooden door. The door opened slightly and he smiled. Thank you, Sir, it's quite co-" He paused when he entered and saw there was no one opening the door. He bit his lip and closed the door behind him, "Nice device there Sir.

He rubbed his hands together before he saw a coat hanger. "I'll just leave my coat here" He slipped off his coat and hung it there. Feeling something cold on his thighs as he turned before turning back to see snow on the floor. "Hm..maybe it fell off? I mean, it is quite warm in here" He mumbled to himself, turning to see a blazing fire. "I'll just...warm myself up here" He pointed at the fire and walked over there. Rubbing his hand and heating them up a bit. "Aaaahhhh. That's so much better" Then turned to warm his backside. "Yes yes. A perfect fire for a cold day" "Look at him, thinking he owns the place" "Hush Mystery, he's cold" Mr. Pepper turned to the noise, only seeing a clock and a candle. Raising an eyebrow. This was certainly an odd place. "Hello?" He called out. Walking to the two objects. He picked one of them up. Examining the design. Redwood, the clock's hands were at 3:40. But the ends looked like a lens for glasses. How odd. "Extraordinary. The design is remarkable. Must be quite a wealthy family living here" he said, putting it down carefully and kneeling to the candle. His fingers tracing the silver blue ribbon-like design that ran down. The candle holder looked like a person in a mix of blue and silver. It had two legs that were pressed against each other, it looked to have a dress but part of it was tucked in on one side. The arms held two candles from its sides and it had such detail on the face. "It looks just like a person. Look at the detail..the face..glasses?" He was about to touch the face before he heard a noise coming from another part of the castle. He turned and decided to head that way. Not noticing the clock slapping the candle behind his back.

"Hello? Please don't run away, I really..." He peeked his head in as he pushed on the doors. Seeing absolutely no one there. But a few plates of hot food. He licked his lips as his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten recently. Maybe they set it up for him. "Thank you for this food. I really am hungry" he said, making his way there and sitting down. Putting his napkin on his lap and grabbed a piece of bread. Biting into it and chewing, going to grab some green beans before he saw the teacup move towards him. On its own. He froze. "Oh" There was silence before he scrambled away and left. "I-I really must get going. Got long ways ahead of me. Places to be, places to go, family to get back to, you must understand. Thank you for everything and I hope..." He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. "Yep," He then walked out the door. Closing it behind him, holding it there before rushing to Cubanelle. "Come on girl. Let's get out of here" He whispered, getting her ready and getting on her back. They started strolling out of the castle grounds when Mr. Pepper saw a small patch of roses. "Wait wait wait! Surely there's got to be a purple rose nearby"

He hoped down, tied Cubanelle's reins on a pillar and walked to the patch. Noticing a strange statue on the side, as if it was reaching for a particular one. It was a single purple rose in a patch of red ones. He smiled at the Rose, he could finally repay his son back for everything he has done for himself and the girls. He had not noticed the strange figure in the back, Cubanelle did and was trying to pull away. "Calm down Cubanelle, it's just a rose. Wait 'til Lewis sees what I found" He said, gripping the steam and pulling up. Ripping it from patch just as he heard a roar from behind. He turned to see a large dark...beast. Cubanelle tore the reins off and galloped away. Mr. Pepper froze at he saw a familiar sight. Glowing green eyes as the mouth slowly opened to let out a roar and bared its sharp teeth. He barely could move before fainting at the sight. The beast held onto his legs and dragged him back into the castle. Only somewhere darker and colder. His fingers let go of the rose as he was dragged away. Now he couldn't repay his son back. Everything was silent, except for a pair of eyes that had followed Mr. Pepper and now stared at the single purple rose he had wanted to give to his son. Son...he knew Lewis would come. He knew he would for his father. Before anyone could see it, the single purple rose vanished. Nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4: No is NO BRIAN!

It had been one day, just one. Lewis woke up and got changed. Going outside to tend the gardens. There was only some left, but barely any. He sighed before going back inside, making breakfast for his sisters who came running down the stairs. "Lewy! Lewy!" Paprika exclaimed, holding her skirt up as she ran down the stairs and jumped on his leg. "I read an entire book last night! On my own" He smiled down at her and picked her up. "I'm so proud of you Paprika. You should read to Papa when he gets home" She nodded before shifting herself to sit on his shoulder. Looking down at breakfast. There were only three plates, three plates...She frowned before looking at her brother. "Lewy, I only see three plates. Are you not going to eat?" He nervously smiled, there wasn't enough to last them a week. He had to take care of his sisters. "Not really sis. It's fine, I'll get something later I promise" He took the plates and set them on the table as the two others came down. Climbing into their seats and praying before digging into their breakfast. Lewis picked up Paprika and set her down on the other chair "I have to go return some books to John, I'll be right back girls"

They nodded. "We'll clean up for you Lewy" He smiled before grabbing the bag of books and took off. Closing the door behind him and heading into the town again. Everyone was out and everyone was doing the same thing as yesterday. Saying the same things and doing the same routine. He sighed. Do they not know how to change things up every day? Thank God he took the back way or he'd run into Brian again, most likely or the group of three who are always trying to take off his shirt. He shivered at that memory.

As he got up to the washing well, he saw a little girl working on clothes but she had four baskets around her. She was barely done with the first. He bit his lip. Poor girl. He walked up the hill to the washing well and put down his bag. The little girl looked up as he kneeled down. "Hey, it's okay. Need some help?" "B-But what would-" "I don't care, it's unfair that you have to do all of this by yourself" The little girl smiled as he sat next to her and started to help with the second basket. Together, they managed to finish earlier than expected. The little girl had Lewis help carry them into the cart. "There we go" She smiled up at him before tugging on his pants. "Mister? I...I wanna learn how to read" He kneeled to her. "Hm?" She blushed lightly, looking down at her feet as she pointed to his bag that exposed the books there "I-I want t-to learn h-how to read and w-write and-" "Then why don't we get started?" She looked up from the ground. "R-Really?" "Of course, everyone deserves to have the chance to learn and grow" He stood up and held his hand down to her, she held one of his fingers as they walked up the hill and sat inside. Sitting on the stones. He pulled his bag with them and took out one of the books he borrowed from Sloane to help his sisters. Opening it up to the first page.

She was barely finishing the last page when..."What are you doing?!" A villager exclaimed, Lewis looked up from the book with the little girl. She quickly hid in his chest. "I'm teaching her how to read." "Girls aren't supposed to do that! They are supposed to wash, clean, cook, and produce babies" The old lady said, storming to them. Lewis stood up, easily towering over the lady. The little girl stuck to his side, his hand on her back. "Girls have the right and choice to learn and grow. They aren't just living to work, they are here to grow as any should. Women will change the world much like men, you'll see. Women are smart, brave, and wiser than most men if you give them a chance" He looked down the little girl, who held his finger. "You just need to give them the chance to grow and learn, they'll give back the knowledge gained somehow. It all starts with the opportunity" He looked back up. "If you have a problem, then fine. But you are not to take anyone's rights away" The old lady grumbled before storming away. But she stopped and knocked over the baskets, making them fall into the mud before leaving.

Lewis sighed before kneeling to the little girl. "It's okay, I'll take care of these. Just sit down and continue okay?" She nodded before going to the rock and grabbed the book. Reading out loud as he took care of the dirty clothing. Washing and stacking them back into the baskets. Helping her finish the book after he was done loading them in the cart. "And the bird flew away to its nest," She said, closing the book with a big smile on her face. He smiled. "Good job. You did amazing!" She giggled as he poked her side, before frowning. "But I don't think I'll be able to do this again" He sighed, knowing she was right. "Hey it's okay, someday I'll find you again with another book. But don't give up your hope. Not yet" he whispered. "Jane!" The little girl looked up with Lewis to see her mother. She smiled and handed the book back, rushing to her mother. But she stopped, turned to him and ran to hug him. "Thank you" She whispered before running to her mother, helping her pull the cart. Lewis smiled before getting up, putting the books back in the bag.

He walked to the bookshop and pushed on the door, seeing Sloane. He smiled at his friend "I saw what you did there. You're truly something else Lewis" He shrugged as he opened the bag and started putting away the books. "Well, I've always been taught that everyone deserves a chance to learn whatever they want. It's silly how females can't learn to read or write. Think about the books we've got but then think of what if females wrote? What would they write about? The world is changing every day, we should start rethinking about the past." He sighed before turning to leaning against the wall. "My sisters are called freaks just because they can read better than the school boys. I wish I could just stop these names on them. They're just twelve years old. They shouldn't be put anywhere that would damage them" Sloane chuckled as he went to a window and pulled the curtain away. "I don't think you have to worry too much about them" He pointed out. Lewis raised an eyebrow as he went over there and leaned down. Seeing his sisters in the town, running around and laughing. They looked happy. He smiled softly. Everyone was looking at the three like they were animals, but they didn't care. "Yeah, they always seem to ignore what's wrong and understand what's right. They seem to know what's happening to our family and yet, they still smile like it never happened" "Maybe you should learn from them and have some fun" Lewis stood up and rolled his eyes playfully. "You wish that Sloane. Thanks for sticking with me through these hard times" He put a hand on the other's shoulder. "No thank you for checking on me and Colin. It's been hard to have to get by without my brother and my Alice and for Colin to lose his lover. You've been handling everything so well. I wish I could be as strong as you" Lewis gave a nervous smile. "I have too much to do to help my family keep going. My mom would do the same and look for me if we switch positions. I have to take care of my family before I get into being a sobbing mess" He patted his shoulder before going over to grab his bag. "Well, I better grab the girls before they pull another big prank on the townspeople" Sloane laughed.

"Always the responsible brother I see" He shrugged, walking to the front door. "I've got three twelve-year-olds, responsibility has always been apart of my life since they entered mine" "Well take care, Lewis. I'll see you again soon" He nodded, opening the door and closing it behind him. Sloane watched him find his sisters and they all jumped on him. Sitting on his shoulders and back as they walked home together. "You'll change the world Lewis, I know you will" he whispered as he pushed himself off of the window, letting the curtain fall back where it was. Wait...Lewis would enjoy this book! He should probably give it to him.

Lewis just crossed the bridge and put the girls down when he heard his friends. "Lewis! Wait up" He turned to see Colin and Sloane crossing the bridge. He smiled widely at his friends before the girls squealed and ran past him to tackle his friends. "Uncle Sloane! Uncle Colin! You came to visit!" Cayenne exclaimed happily as she jumped on Sloane. Yes, she did have a stronger connection with Galvyn for building but that never meant she didn't like the others as much. Colin and Sloane fell down on their butts and laughed before hugging the girls. "Hey girls, hopefully, your brother will let us in" Lewis rolled his eyes playfully, putting a hand on his hip. "You know that answer guys. Come on, I'll fix us some tea and cookies" They five laughed a bit before the girls helped the boys stand up and took their hands. Paprika took both Colin and Sloane's hands while Bell took Colin's and Cayenne took Sloane while holding that book he brought along. Lewis let them go first before following behind. He really enjoyed the fact his friends loved his friends. I mean Vox lived with them for a while now so he knew them as well as Lewis did. Alice, Galvyn, Colin, and Sloane loved helping the boys babysit the girls and take them out as Alice loved taking them shopping and trying dresses and skirts with them. At least Mama Pepper had another girl to talk to.

"Oooohhhhh Leeeeewwiiiissss" He groaned before facepalming his face. Sloane and Colin turned with fire dancing in their eyes. The girls hid behind the two boys as they didn't like him so much. "Hi Brian" He mumbled before turning to see him on his knee and holding up a flower bouquet. "Uhhhhh, Brian? What are you-" "Oh this is what people do when they propose to someone they love" Lewis could swear he heard his friends and the girls threw up in their mouths. "Brian...look. I really am going to say this very politely and nothing more" He was about to open his mouth again when Sloane and Colin stepped in front of him with fire really burning their eyes at Brian. "You want to marry our friend? Then you should not have harmed us and my brother Galvyn!" Sloane yelled at him. Growling as Colin was trying not to hurt Brian. "You have tried to separate the group and you keep trying to flirt with Lewis. Do you not see he hates you as much as we do? Come on, even the other villagers can see it and yet you're so stupid that you can't even see Lewis rejecting you all the time. You hurt my boyfriend and us all in multiple ways! How dare you propose to him while we're nearby!" Brian rolled his eyes and stood up. "Look, you're not Lewis so why do you speak for him?" Lewis facepalmed his forehead and drag his hand down his face as the girls held his pants and growled at him. Cayenne kept whispering to him and pulling on his pants to ask about pulling a prank on him.

"Brian look," Lewis said, crossing his arms as his friends parted to let him stand between them both. The girls still held by his sides. "You maybe the most loved in this village. But your actions to us really stick and I don't want to marry anyone that's hurting my friends. You did things that I can not forgive you for you've done them when we say no more or ignore you. You make the entire village go against my friends and family, I can not love someone that does that. My friends and family are the people I love the most. If you do not love them, I can not try being friends with you. They are my life as I am theirs. Go find someone else to marry. I'm never going to marry you so long as you act like a King and use the village as your defenders whenever you get blamed"

He looked down at the girls and motioned for them to head to the house. They all walked together hand in hand while the boys handed Brian who was shocked to hear this. "But Lewis, our love-" "There is no love. You just love the thought of being loved by everyone because I'm the tallest and one with more muscles. Besides, you claim to be straight when you also claim to love me. It proves you do not love me but the thought of being loved because you have me as your husband. I'm sorry Brian, but no I will never marry you" He said before grabbing both Sloane and Colin's tunic collars to hold them back from harming Brian. He did not need his friends to go the jail and be hung. "Lewis I swear LET ME HAVE HIM!" "I want to burn him for everything he's done! How dare he?!" He lifted them both onto his shoulders and walked away from Brian. Who dropped his flowers and frowned.

"Guys relax, please. He'll get what is coming to him. Karma is lovely like that" Colin scoffed before resting his hand on his palm. "Yeah but Karma hadn't gotten him yet" Lewis chuckled before setting the men down at the foot of the stone stairs leading up to the stone house. The two walked up to be greeted by the girls again. Pulling them inside to have tea and cookies. Lewis smiled softly as he walked up the stairs and turning to see Brian's back heading back into the town. He shook his head before heading inside and closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: Switching Places

After tea and cookies, Lewis creaked open the door and peeked outside to check if Brian came back. When he saw no one, he sighed in relief as he leaned against the doorframe. His sisters slipped passed him to see out and turned to him "Someday you should punch him, " Belle said, pulling his hand to get him out of the house. Colin and Sloane followed with smiles on their faces, at least the girls agreed. He chuckled before sitting on the stone steps. His sisters all gathering around him. Colin sat in front of him and Sloane had Belle on his lap. "If I did that, I could go to jail because you know…" "Everyone loves him? Yes." Cayenne leaned on his back and rested her chin on his head. "But everyone also loves you." Lewis chuckled again. "Doesn't mean I should hurt anyone unless they really deserve." He looked up at Cayenne before down at the others. "Now why don't you three go into town and do me a favor?" Cayenne slipped from his head, down his face, and into his arms. "What kind of favor?" He raised an eyebrow. "How about I'll let you pull a prank on his ass kind of favor?" Cayenne fell from his arms and started to bounce all over the place. "YAS!" She cleared her voice before hooking her arms with her sisters'. "We've got your back Lewy" They all hugged him, he happily hugged back. "Now, don't be late and do the biggest one you've got" Cayenne started rubbing her hands together. Oh, she did have something quite big. "We'll be back soon!"

They three took off and started laughing as they crossed the small bridge. Lewis chuckled as Colin was pleased as Sloane to have Lewis do something about it. "Though are you sure your sisters will be fine?" Lewis turned to Sloane. "If they can manage this town with ease, I'm sure they'll never be caught at all" "Though Brian deserves more than pranks, he's an idiot" Lewis turned his head to rest in a forward position. "I know right? Can you imagine? Me, the husband of that idiot, brainless guy" He stood up and laughed. "Monsieur Brian, can you see it?" Colin faked throwing up and Sloane made a sick face. "I think he'll have a perfect husband with a donkey" The boys laughed their heads off with that. After the laughter slowly died off, Lewis wiped his eyes and smiled. "Lucky I'm not even trying to think about that wedding. I can assure you both that will never happen" They both stood up and patted his arms. "We know Lewis, that is what makes you a great friend in this town" He smiled down at them before they three walked around the house and passed the stables to the hill overlooking the gorgeous meadows and trees. It was like a paradise in an arm's reach. The three men stood on the hill, overlooking the sight in front of them. "This town...it's too small for us. Their minds are like raisins." Sloane burst laughing at that comment. Lewis looked to Colin with a smile. "Yeah, but you know what? Some day, we'll get out of here and explore the world around us. Books may be an open gate to that, but imagine truly seeing it in front of us" Sloane let the laughter die out before sighing. "Yeah, imagine a world where people actually liked us for who we are" The men sighed in that idea. Lewis held the locket in his hand as they stood in silence.

They soon heard a familiar sound. It couldn't be. It was. Cubanelle was rushing towards them and Lewis' father wasn't on her. Lewis rushed towards her and grabbed her reins. "Easy girl! Easy!" He called out to her, putting a hand on her neck. The horse managed to calm down quickly before Lewis stepped in front of her, stroking her nose. "Cubanelle? Where did you come from? Where is my father?" He said, asking her, staring into her eyes. She pulled him by her reins as if she wanted him to follow him. He noticed this. He nodded. "First let me get the girls home safely" He got on her back and Cubanelle raced by the house and into the town. Sloane and Colin run behind him to get to his home to wait. The girls were just starting to finishing touches on the prank before Paprika pointed out their brother. "Lewis come to see-" "Not now girls. I need you all to come now" The three were confused before they noticed Lewis on Cubanelle. Didn't they see her leave with their father yesterday? All girls rushed towards his foot and jumped to grab his hands and foot. Climbing up and staying in his arms as they rushed back home. They slipped down his foot and landed on the ground. "Where are you going?" Belle asked. "To find Papa. Stay inside and lock all the doors and windows. Don't let anyone inside. Sloane and Colin are there to protect you, let them go outside instead okay? I'll be back soon. I promise" The three nodded and rushed to the house where Sloane and Colin were. They got the girls inside and they walked out with his cloak. Handing it to him in which he put it on. "So he's gone?" Lewis shook his head. "No, I won't have this happen again. He's not gone, not for very long. Keep my sisters safe please" The two nodded. "You have our words, now go. Find him" Lewis nodded as he watched them walk back to the house and entered it. Locking all doors and closing all windows.

"Okay Cubanelle. Take me to my father please" He asked her as he pulled the hood on his head to cover his head before she let out a huff and galloped towards the woods. After a bit, he noticed white surrounding the two. "Snow?" he said to himself but ignored it as he had to help his father. He pulled on the reins to slow her down. Noticing something shining in the snow. "Easy girl," he said, getting off. He heard his feet crunching the snow, then kneeled to brush some snow off. Gasping at the object "Mom's music box" he whispered. He picked it up. "Papa wouldn't have left it in the snow like this. Something happened, didn't it?" he said, standing up as Cubanelle strolled to him and pushed him along. He turned to her, putting a hand on her nose. His eyes glanced at the snow. Seeing tracks in it. He kneeled down to touch the tracks. "Wolves" He whispered to himself. Standing up and following each track. Plotting locations and depth in his mind. His mother taught him to track creatures when they first moved in town. He would sometimes have to catch wild animals to feed the family and that was okay. Tracking them became easier over the years and now he could use his skill to figure out what happened. "You were attacked. You ran with kept trying to corner you both" He pointed out some of them. "He tried saving himself and you but.." He looked up, seeing his bag on the branch. "He got caught and that's why he left it" he pocketed the music box before getting on Cubanelle again. "Come on girl. Where did you leave my father?" She took off again.

Cubanelle raced through the trees and snow like life was going to slip away if she did not pace. Lewis soon heard a noise coming from in front and slowed her down. Just around the corner were the same wolves as before. Eyes glowing a bright green, they stalked the gate. As if they were making sure no one got in. Lewis hopped off and took Cubanelle by the reins to hide behind a few thick trees and bushes. He put a finger to his lip and Cubanelle understood. They had to be quiet. He laid on the ground and brushed some bushes away, looking at the gate. "That's where he is?" He whispered before feeling a nudge from Cubanelle. So it was. "There are seven wolves, white as snow but their eyes..." Those eyes sent shivers down his back. "Those eyes...they aren't like any wolf I've seen" He brushed back the bushes and sat up in the snow. Plotting things out. Cubanelle rubbed her nose against his head. He lifted a hand up to rub her neck. "I've got an idea, it'll be crazy but I can do it"

Cubanelle was hiding behind the bushes and trees as Lewis walked out onto the stone pathway. "Hey!" He yelled out before whispering to get the attention of all the wolves. They looked at him, growling as they bared their fangs. "You're hungry? Come catch me!" He yelled before taking off running away from the gate and Cubanelle. The wolves howled and growled before taking off behind him. When they all left, Cubanelle galloped out of the hiding spot and towards the gate. Which opened and let her inside. She waited. Her feet stomped on the stone, anxious for her friend. Lewis ran past branches and bushes, trying to outrun the wolves. But they are animals on four legs and he is an animal on two. He dodged a rather large tree and changed directions. Back towards the gate. One wolf did hit the tree but the others continued behind him. Right on his tail. He looked back to see them gone, smiling of relief and turning his head back to see the gate. He was almost there!

A wolf pounced on him, grabbing his shoulder with his teeth and pulling him down. Lewis kicked him away and held his shoulder. Which was stained by blood now. He tried crawling backward as the wolf stalked towards him. It's lips stained with his sweet, red liquid. He held his shoulder as some drops fell on the white snow. He tried getting up and before the wolf could pounce again, Cubanelle kicked it away. Harming it and pulled Lewis up by his cloak. He climbed on and they raced to the gate. The wolves were gaining on them. "Faster Cubanelle! Faster!" He yelled before turning to see the wolves on her tail. The gate closed right behind them and locking them inside. He stopped Cubanelle and turned to see the wolves howling. Making the clouds above rumble and shake. He hissed at his shoulder and held it tight to try to stop the bleeding. Cubanelle strolled down the long stretch to reach the big stone staircase up to the main entrance. Lewis got off and she strolled to the water. Drinking it with glee to be safe on these grounds despite the beast. Lewis had no idea and walked up the stairs. Stopping before the big wooden door to see gargoyles and they didn't look pretty. He knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Hello?" He called out.

It all looked so dark. Not much light was here. He hissed at the pain in his shoulders before seeing a cloth on a nearby table. "Oh thank god," He said before taking it and tying it around his shoulder. Pulling his cloak over it to hide it. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out once more. Walking further into the castle. "Look...Mystery! It's a boy! I really cute one too!" "Shhhhhh. He might hear us!" Lewis turned his head to see a clock and a candle, just on some random table. He walked closer. "Hello?" How strange...he thought he heard someone. "I did not mean to scare anyone. I'm just looking for my father. He's rather small and skinny. He's got pink eyes and pink sideburns. He was here last night and.." There was a cough echoing through the walls. He held his shoulder and left. Running up the stairs and waited for another cough to echo. He then turned to a door and opened it, rushing up the stone steps to a tower. Stairs were everywhere and holes in different parts. Doors were like...bars. A jail? But his father wouldn't- "L-Lewis?" A hoarse voice spoke from the quiet darkness. "Papa!" He exclaimed before rushing up the long spiral steps. Until he reached a cell with a torch. He stopped and turned to see his father. "Papa!"

Lewis kneeled and his father came close, slipping his hands through the bars to have his son hold them. "What happened to you? You're so cold Papa. You're getting sick. Who did this to you?" It took a moment for him to wrap around these questions. "I...no. There's no time to explain. You must leave at once you hear me?" "Pap-" "No not another word! Go! Before he finds you here" "Who?" A roar came from inside the castle. Lewis turned to see a dark figure just across where they were. On another platform just a space away. He kissed his father's hand and stood up. "Who are you? Why do you have my father here?" The figure kneeled down. As if it was curious about Lewis as he did appear taller than most. "The Master of this castle...why? Because your father is a thief" "A thief? You sure about that? What did he steal?" "A rose" He turned to his father. "I apparently stole a rose. But it was purple. I finally found a natural purple rose" Oh, Lewis was angry now. "You locked him up here because of a flower?" he said, gritting his teeth. He was getting sick of the bitter cold and this is because of a stupid flower? "Yes, because thieves need to be punished" "This is a new era, can't you please move onto this era? This is such a stupid reason" Then he saw bright green eyes glow and his father squeaked before the large figure jumped from his platform to theirs. Hiding in the dark. Lewis took a step back but stood his ground.

"Something happened to be once, all because of a flower" "Yeah? Well, that's your own fault, not his" He suddenly felt a hand shove him into the wall, causing him to lose his breath and fall to his knees. He hissed at the bite on his shoulder. "Lewis!" Mr. Pepper exclaimed. "Stop hurting him! Where did you get that bite?" "Not now Papa" He mumbled before holding his shoulder. The eyes died down of the glowing. Which was odd to Lewis. Why were they glowing, why did they stop now? He took a breath or two before lifting his head. "Let me take his place" Both stopped breathing. "What?" said Mr. Pepper and the figure. "Let me take his place. He has children to go home to and keep safe. I have enough years to spend here. Besides, who knows if I'm dying already?" "Lewis no!" Mr. Pepper exclaimed as he gripped the bars. "You...you'll do that for him?" "Yes, you have my word," He said before leaning his back against the stone, cold wall. Sitting down as he was in much pain. The figure reached over his head to pull down a lever, causing the door to open and his father stumbled out and to Lewis. "Lewis I'm old and your sisters need you. You need a doctor and-" His collar was grabbed as the figure pulled him away and hung him on a hook nearby the stairs.

Before it could grab Lewis, he pulled a torch from his side and held it in front of the beast. He gasped and his eyes widened. A beast...it was standing on four legs. Yet its head was bigger than Lewis'. It was a large beast. Its fur was a golden yellow, it's paws looked large and its claws were long and sharp. His face was a wolf though. He saw the tail flickering in the back like it had a mind of its own. His ears were up but horns started from the middle of both ears and curled behind its head. Its eyes...were glowing green still. But as Lewis stared at him, it changed to a mix of yellow and green. How strange. Then it grabbed Lewis by the wrong shoulder, which caused Lewis to yell out and threw him in the cell. This caused Lewis to drop the torch on the ground outside the cell. The beast closed the cell up as he laid there, trying not to cry of pain. "Lewis! No! Please! Take me back! Get him a doctor please!" He pleaded before being picking up and dragging down the stairs. Lewis managed to get himself to the open space to watch his father be carried down the spiral steps to the bottom. He grunted painfully as he held his shoulder. "Take care of them Papa" He whispered before a tear dripped down his cheek and off of his chin. Splashing down on some wood at the bottom of the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery and Insults

Lewis had gotten himself to lay against the cold, hard, stone wall with his knees bend towards his chest and his cloak covering his body. His eyes were closed and his hand was freezing from the blood that stained there. He was half-asleep, half dreaming back to home. Where everyone was, even Galvyn, Alice, Vox, Mom... He flinched when he heard a noise. Causing him to open his eyes before biting his lip as he shifted. Finding some figure in the shadows before the cell door opened. He shifted a bit before slowing standing up. "Who's there?" "It's just Vivi Monsieur!" A voice exclaimed before Lewis looked around him and picked up a stool. Carrying it out before watching as some candlestick with...legs?- hopped down from a lever and fell to the floor. "Good evening Monsieur! My name is Vivi, I'm one of the many servants around here?" He dropped the stool and held his head. "I think I went mad. I think I lost too much blood and I'm going crazy here" "No no no. You're going crazy, I'm really here!" "You're a candlestick and you talk" Vivi shrugged. "And?" Lewis held himself against the stone wall and breathed. "So I'm not crazy and you can actually talk?" "Yes, now shall I show you to your room?" "M-My room? But I thought I was going to stay here" Vivi looked behind Lewis to the dark, cold cell. "You? Stay there? It would be a crime. Pick me up and I shall help you to your room" Lewis was very skeptical about this but kneeled down to hold the base of the candlestick and stood up. Vivi whistled. Her light must have shown Lewis' face to her, yet his eyes were not seen at all. "You damn fine boy. Though why hide in a hood?" Lewis blushed lightly before shrugging before making his way down the stairs. "I prefer hiding so people take me seriously"

"Wait wait! MYSTERY! Stop here right please Monsieur" He did so and saw a figure coming up the stairs. Vivi's light shined on...a clock. "Okay now I'm going crazy" He mumbled before Vivi smiled down. "That's Mystery. Mystery! Hey! Look who I found?" He kneeled down to the clock, holding a hand down to him. He scoffed before Vivi huffed a breath at it. "Come on Mystery, be nice to him" The clock seemed to roll his eyes before getting on Lewis' big hand. Holding onto his thumb when he lifted him into the air and descended down the stairs. "You've got big hands Monsieur" "Vivi! You don't say those kinds of things!" He chuckled. "It's fine, I get it a lot"

Vivi pointed Lewis where to go before he put them down at the door. Mystery was trying to comfort himself as Vivi pushed open the door. Revealing a beautiful room. "This is going to be your room for the time being. I hope it suits to your liking" Lewis walked in, passing her and having Mystery wobble behind his feet. To his right was a huge king bed against the wall with a fireplace just a few feet away from it. To his front were a window and a small couch against it. He would definitely peer there to see the sunset and sunrise. To his left was a huge wardrobe. It looked like a gold wood wardrobe with a mirror out front. The ceiling above was a beautiful painting of the phases on the sky. From dusk to dawn, it was amazing to Lewis. "It's perfect, thank you" He complimented before Vivi hopped to the wardrobe. "Alex! Alex! We've got someone for you to dress!"

Lewis raised an eyebrow at the wardrobe. It opened its eyes which seemed to be part of the wood. "Ah! Finally, you give me a Prince to dress!" It said, pulling away from their arms from its side to pull Lewis closer to the mirror. "Um. I'm not a Prince, Monsieur" "Nonsense, you shall be when I'm done with you!" He looked down at Vivi who gave a smile. "That is Alexander Van Paulo. He is quite the fashionista and always finds the best looks for anyone! You may call him Alex for short though" He then was turned by brass arms and checked. "Beautiful skin, tanned and never burned. Oh! Your hair is so soft, like a feather but your eyes-" He trailed off, lifting his bangs to reveal his beautiful Alexandrite eyes. "-such gorgeous eyes you've got. You never thought of wearing a bow to keep your bangs out of the way?" He shook his head, gently pushing the brass hand away from his bangs to let them fall again over his eyes. "Nope, I prefer keeping them hidden from the townspeople. I don't need anyone else trying to pull me down to see them or whatever" "Ah! The beauty of the town I presume?" "Yes, and it's terrible sometimes" "Beauty comes at a cost, always Monsieur now...I believe I know exactly what to do with you"

Vivi started pushing Mystery out of the room. "We'll be back for you for dinner Monsieur. You're in good hands!" He watched them leave with the wardrobe, watching as the door closed shut before turning to see massive amounts of clothing thrown on him. He spun and spun until it all stopped. The wardrobe seemed to have fallen asleep on the spot. How odd. He looked down at himself, pretty clothing, but they weren't even on him properly. He slipped out of everything before brushing himself off. He pulled his cloak with him as he quietly went to the window. Sitting on the windowsill couch and watched as it began to snow. Right about now, he would have put a log on the fire and began to read a book to the girls. That is...if it was snowing there as well. Only here though. He then got up and went over to the dresser next to Alex. Picking up objects, they didn't have anything that would make them seem human on them. They didn't move or talk.

"It must be only certain objects then. A curse?" He spoke to himself. Putting down the objects and taking off his cloak. Hanging it up nearby the fireplace he had there. He readjusted his vest before shifting with his bread sleeve then looked down at his locket. It was a golden heart with a string of leather holding it around his neck. He opened it up to see the small painting of his family and Vox. They all looked so happy. He sighed, his thumb closing the locket and kissing it. "I'll find you. I promise" He whispered before going back to the windowsill. Wondering how was his father, hoping he was back home safely. Unknowninly that a pair of eyes were on him, trying to stay calm but he couldn't. Lewis was here, he had found them.

* * *

Mr. Pepper ran through the woods as fast as he could. He had to get help. He had to. The branches seemed like they were grabbing down to hold him down, he wouldn't let them. He brushed passed everything until he saw that familiar light that the town had. He huffed a breath, picking up his speed as much as he could.

In the tavern, Brian sat in his chair. Staring into the fireplace. Vanessa grabbed two mugs of beer from the bartender. She sighed before going to him. "Can you believe it? I was so nice to him and he pushes him away. I feel so dirty, so humiliated!" He growled, grabbing the mugs and throwing them into the fire. Causing it to flame up a bit and die down a bit. Vanessa flinched before giving a nervous smile. "More beer?" "No, drinking my problems away won't help this time." She frowned. Drunk Brian was so easy to manipulate, she almost got too much from him last time. Almost. "You can't let Lewis get to you, Brian. He doesn't deserve your..manliness and greatness. You are the best man in town. No one could be better than you"

"Yes, Brian! She's so right!" Vanessa turned to the three girls. They were all sisters and all loved Brian. She gestured to them to come and help her. She hated doing so and usually made them get back, but she was out of ideas. They squealed and rushed to his side. Vanessa turned his chair and the girls got into their places. One sat by his legs, the other two by his sides. He looked at them and smirked softly. Sitting up better before Vanessa got everyone to start complimenting him.

"You're the best man Brian"

"Your hunting skills can't be beaten by anyone else!"

"No one can beat you in a fight"

This got him to sit taller and his ego definitely came back.

"Thank you thank you. I know this"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and leaned against a pole, her arms crossing as she took a breath. She wasted the last of her money on getting his ego back. Now what? Suddenly, the door slammed open. Revealing a tired, panting Mr. Pepper. "Help! Someone help me!" "Henry?" Ah yes. No one was able to pronounce his name so he just gave up and let everyone call him Henry. What a town for not trying to get a name right. "There's not a moment to lose! He's trapped! Locked away!" He said, rushing inside and trying to pull people out of their chairs. "Who is?" "Lewis! Lewis is there! All alone and cold and he's in danger!" He said, rushing to another table, trying again to get someone up from their seat.

One of the guys pushed him along and made him trip over a board and hit the ground in front of Brian's feet. He raised an eyebrow, watching the old man. He got up quickly and looked at Brian. "Will you please help me?" "Of course we will!" Vanessa looked at him with wide eyes. "W-We will?" He nodded. "Of course. Just lead the way Henry" He got up from his seat and grabbed his coat that laid on another chair nearby. Slipping it on. Surprising everyone, even himself. "O-Of course! T-Thank you thank you!" He exclaimed, rushing out of the tavern and motioning them to follow. Vanessa grabbed her cloak and buttoned it on. "We really going to help that old man?" He shrugged, grabbing three of his guns. Loading them up and walking out with Vanessa on his tail. "If I help, he'll surely convince Lewis that I'm the perfect match to protect him. Besides, he is going to be my father-in-law. Have to make an impression"

* * *

Back at the castle, Mystery was trying to catch up with Vivi. He stopped to catch his breath before climbing up the table. "Vivi! What are you doing?!" She turned to him with a smile brighter than her own lights. "What do you think I'm doing? We're preparing a meal for the two! We start here and they'll fall in love quickly! We'll be human in now time!" "Vivi I think you're getting too far ahead of yourself. I don't think the Master will-"

Just before one of them could say anything else, the doors slammed open. "You're making him dinner?!" He roared, making his way to the two on all fours. His usual way of walking or getting around. Maybe they weren't quiet enough. Vivi cleared her voice and turned to her master. "Master! You came down! Great! Just hold on for a moment and listen to my idea! Think about it, no one has come to the castle in years! Maybe he's the one!" The Beast scoffed. "I don't think I'm gay Vivi. How dare you think we should serve food to the son of a thief" His eyes glowed green. Mystery wobbled to Vivi's side. "B-But she's got a point M-Master. It's been years since anyone came and the petals are already falling. Time is running out" Everyone in the kitchen watched their Master huffed a breath. He knew. Of course, he knew. His green, glowing eyes dimmed down to a mixture of green and orange. He sighed before adjusting his cloak on his large shoulders. "Y-yeah I know...I-I just...I'm a monster" "No you're not. You just have anger issues. If you give yourself a chance with this guy, maybe we all have a chance to be free of this curse"

Lewis kept looking out from the window just as his door was lightly knocked. "W-Would you join me for dinner, please?" A voice so softly came from the other side. It was calm. He...wants Lewis to join him for dinner? It hadn't been like half a day since he changed places with his father. He furrowed his eyebrows, getting up from the windowsill and walking to the door. How dare he? This...kind, gentle act wasn't going to work for him. "I'm not hungry," He said, standing directly in front of the door and crossed his arms. Glaring at the door as if it was the Beast. Unknowingly, on the other side, the Beast's eyes glowed a bright green and seemed to smoke. Vivi and Mystery hid behind the small table in the hallway. He knocked harder on the door. Shaking it. "I told you to come down for dinner with me! Even nicely!" "I said I'm not hungry! So no thank you!" "Fine! THEN STARVE!" He roared before rushing away on all fours quickly to the West Wing and the door slammed so hard, the castle shook a bit.

Lewis held his locket as it happened. Sighing as his head leaned against the door. How dare he. Did he think Lewis would obey him so easily? What an idiot. He pushed himself off from the door and dropped his hand from his locket. "Don't you think you're a bit too harsh?" His head turned to the wardrobe. "It hasn't been twenty-four hours since I changed places with my father and he wants to eat dinner with me. He may be your Master, but he's not mine. Sorry" "No no, you have every right" Alex sighed. This was going to be hard.

The Beast shoved a broken table away as he growled, pacing back and forth in his large, open spaced tower. The only untouched chair was in the corner. It was a sofa chair with colors of yellow and black. Its eyes were on the front of the armrests just before the fabric went down as the legs. "You must calm down Nephew," It said to the Beast who growled at it. "Calm down? I was polite! I said please and yet that man said no!" Even the Uncle could tell his eyes were glowing green. How he missed his lovely nephew. The Beast went to the only metallic table in the whole tower, where a glass display dome contained a single glowing sunflower in it. The flower was floating in the mid under the dome but a few petals were already on the table. Time was slipping away so quickly. Besides the glass dome, there was a mirror. The Beast grabbed it and pulled it down to his face, using only one hand to use it. "Show me the boy"

The mirror glowed for a moment before showing the male in a close-up position. Since the cloak was off, the Beast could see him clearly. He saw how beautiful the man was. Lewis had sat on the windowsill again, legs bend and against his chest as his arms rested on his knees and his head was in his arms, tilted to the window. He looked sad. His eyes were not revealed but still, his beauty made the Beast change. The Beast's eyes faded into a golden yellow. For the first time in a very long time. He sat on the cold, stone floor and put the mirror up on the table. Sighing. "There's no use in trying anymore. I'm so sorry Uncle Lance...but it's hopeless" he turned his head to the soft chair. "The curse will never break" His eyes were so brightly golden. It made his Uncle's heart fill with hope. This man...whoever he was, was doing the impossible without knowing it.


End file.
